sasconceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tamer Industries
Tamer Industries is a Manufacturer that makes lots of things, most of them being or . Because of their Leader's Rank in Teknoboom, they are somewhat a sub-divison. Products Weapons: Pistols: EXP-246 EXP-P247 Sub Machine Guns: None yet Assault Rifles: EXA-736 TameFroggy's Custom Shotguns: None yet Sniper Rifles: None Yet Machine Guns: None yet Rocket Launchers: EX-T273 EX-636 EX-528 Cryo Blaster Lasers: EXL-Helios-Wolf Disc Shooters: None yet Melee: EX-Plasma Knife Utilities: Grenades: EX-674 Grenade Turrets: EXT-73 EXT-71 Attachments: EX-Plasma Knife (As a bayonet) EX-Silencer EXBS-647 (Shield) Armor: Full Sets: EXSPA Pieces without sets: TameFroggy's Protection (Vest) Vehicles: EX-S932 (Starship) Hover-Transport (Land Vehicle) Hover-Transport MKII (Land Vehicle) Plasma Tank T47 (Tank) Timeline 2876 - Founded. 2878 - Created EXA-736, Became a Manufacturer. 2879 - Created EX-674 Grenade. 2880 - Made the EXP-246. 2881 - Made the EXA-736 Better. 2882 - Added Elite Version of EX-674 Grenade. 2883 - Created the EXP-P247. 2885 - Created EX-Plasma Knife and EXBS-647. 2885 - Created EX-Silencer. 2887 - Recruited Officer Jenkins. 2889 - Made the EXSPA, a Nearly Shock-Proof Armor. 2890 - Standard Uniform Made EXSPA, EXA-736 and EX-Plasma Knife. 2891 - Standard Officer Uniform Made EXSPA Without Helmet, Modified Officer's Hat, dual EXP-P247 and EXBS-647. 2924 - Helps out some Lesser Manufacturers after Long Break of hardly doing anything. 2967 - After another Long Break, Thinks about making Vehicles. 2974 - Creates the Hover Transport, a Hovering Transport Vehicle. 3094 - Invents TameFroggy's Protection, The Leader's Vest. 3097 - Invents TameFroggy's Custom, an Upgrade to the EXA-736 which has a grenade launcher and shotgun. 3102 - Investigates Some Panic in Thera. 3103 - Creates the EX-S932, a Starship capable of taking on many lesser ones. 3104 - The Thera Virus Takes Over Thera, the Kurios Spacestation and many other Places. Helps the SAS Take out some Zombies. 3106 - Asks elite Members of the SAS to help take back one of their Bases after being taken over by zombies. Creates 4 Modified Ambush Hornets. 3107 - A Chunk of their home Planet was taken over by Extremely Mutated Zombies, which killed Tons of Tamer Industries Employees. 3109 - Created the EX-T273, one of the strongest weapons known, that, when powered up enough. can rip through an entire planet and still keep going. Only a few were ever made, to prevent total destruction and a huge war. 3111 - After receiving a shipment of Materials from Helios Fabrication Co. and a Shipment of Weapons from Xenon Supply Corp, Tamer Industries decides to make a laser with the Focusing Crystal and base the design off of a Xenon Weapon, The EXL-Helios-Wolf is a High-Energy Laser that uses the power of the Focusing Crystal to project a beam that can easily melt through flesh and bone. 3112 - Many Officers Recruited. 3114 - The EXL-Helios-Wolf was finished, and used to kill the zombies invading the planet. 3115 - Tamer Industries tells their soldiers that they will attack HVM after they get some ships. Later 3115 - Xenon Supply Corp Delivered the Ships. Tamer Industries heads to HVM's home planet to destroy them. Almost all of HVM's bases were destroyed, their new leader, and their main weapon plants. 4209 - After hearing of ''Patient Zeros' ''Discovery, TameFroggy and his highest ranking officers went to help the SAS. Relations with other manufacturers Teknoboom - Ally Shotlite - Ally HVM - Enemy Xenon Supply Corp - Friendly All others - NeutralCategory:Manufacturers Category:Weapon Manufacturers Category:Armor Manufacturers Category:Vehicle Manufacturers Category:Tamer Industries Category:Turret Manufacturers